The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Drones are becoming ever more popular. Hobbyist pilots may be found flying drones in backyards, parks, and other places. Commercial uses for drones are also being explored. In high density areas, where multiple drones may be flying and/or sharing the same airspace, collisions are becoming more common. Collisions may occur due to pilot error, poor visibility, or many other reasons. Since drones are costly devices, and collisions typically cause significant damage, and may even pose danger to those nearby, improved methods of collision detection and avoidance are needed.